Il faut bien fêter l'été
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: Harry passe son été chez les Weasley, comme tous les ans. Pendant une fête, les jumeaux ont l'idée de goûter un plat, qui jusque là, leur est inconnu. Harry s'empresse de les aider à préparer intrigué par l'idée. Gros craquage et délire pour un défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons


Bonjour, voici un petit délire suite à un défi que j'ai obtenu sur la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

Cet OS comprend 4 défis pour le prix, je suis moi-même étonnée lol

Les 4 défis:

-La phrase Mystère: J'ai enterré Nagini parce qu'il fallait bien fêter l'été

-Prompt of the Day: nuance

-Si tu l'oses: 501. Feu

-Défi fou: 633. Dialogue - "Une expérience hors du commun?"

Voici c'est un défi pour s'amuser et se détendre. A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.

Ah oui, dans cette version, Nagini est simplement un serpent, elle n'a jamais été un malédictus

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était le beau milieu de l'été, Harry Potter avait quitté les Dursley pour finir les vacances au terrier avec la famille Weasley. Pour fêter l'été et profiter du beau temps, ils ont décidé de faire un barbecue.

La soirée était bien avancée, Arthur et Molly étaient partis se coucher, Ron et Hermione ont disparu depuis un moment. Ginny s'était endormie au coin du feu.

Harry attrapa trois bières au beurre et vint laisser tomber auprès de Fred et George. Les jumeaux prirent une bouteille chacun et trinquèrent. Le garçon doré regarde avec attention les flammes, un sourire niai aux lèvres.

-Vous avez vu toutes ces **nuances** de rouge ... d'orange, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, c'est tellement ... beau

Fred le regarde avec amusement, il finit sa bouteille et se leva. Tandis que Georges a empêché de toucher les flammes

-Je mangerai bien encore quelque chose ... maman a tout déjà rangé. Hé! Vous n'avez pas **envie d'une expérience hors du commun** ? s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il passe un bras autour des épaules de George, un air plein de malice peint sur le visage.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense, Forge

-Bien que oui, Gred

-Et si on se grillait

-un serpent

Harry écarquilla les yeux, un peu de bière au beurre coulé sur son menton, qu'il essuya avec sa manche. Il s'approchait avec l'intrigue

-Du serpent !? Ça se mange vraiment ? ... ça a quel goût ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard

-il parait que ça a le goût de poulet

-oui, ça ne doit pas être mauvais, bien grillé

-tu en penses quoi, Harry ... Harry ?

Fred et George se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait le survivant, emplacement maintenant vide puisque le plus jeune avait disparu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avançait en zigzagant, tout en laissant échapper des ricanements à intervalle régulier. Il savait parfaitement où trouver un serpent. Dès que les deux rouquins en avaient parlé, il avait transplané jusque dans ce vieux manoir. Il bouscula une armure, qui tomba en faisant un vacarme de tous les diables. Il posa un doigt devant sa bouche

-Shhhh on ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici, murmura-t-il au tas de ferraille.

Il ramassa les diverses parties et remonta l'anciennement fière armure à l'envers. Il regarda son travail satisfait et reprit sa route.

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant de tomber sur la pièce qu'il recherchait. Il passa la tête en premier lieu, un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses recherches endormis sur le lit. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et chercha sa baguette. Il la pointa vers l'être endormi, tout en essayant d'arrêter de tanguer. Il fronça les sourcils, il trouvait que son bout de bois n'avait pas la même forme que d'habitude. Il pouffa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il la tenait à l'envers. Il la reprit correctement et visa.

-Incarcerem, murmura-t-il

Une corde s'enroula autour de sa proie. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, tout en se félicitant intérieurement d'être plus que prudent. Il prit son précieux paquet dans les bras et posa une petite peluche, qui ressemblait à Hedwige, à la place du colis. Il tapota un peu la tête de son cadeau. Il avait fait ce doudou dans un court de travaux ménagers où Hermione l'avait emmené de force. C'était un beau cadeau en échange de ce qu'il avait pris. Il repartit en sifflotant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les jumeaux cherchaient activement Harry, tout en se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber lorsque ce dernier apparut fièrement soudainement devant eux. Il brandit fièrement son trophée, en tanguant légèrement de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche. Dans ses bras, bien ligoté grâce à la corde, Harry tenait fermement Nagini, le serpent de compagnie de Lord Voldemort.

-Tada ! Je l'ai emprunté à Tom. On va pouvoir savoir si ça a vraiment le goût de poulet. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je lui ai laissé un cadeau en échange. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul.

Fred et George s'approchèrent de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient impressionnés par la taille du serpent. Ils affichèrent tous les deux un sourire calculateur. Fred raviva le **feu** pendant que Georges chercha un bâton pour faire une broche. Harry s'assit près deux et prépara Nagini pour leur repas nocturne.

Les trois garçons regardèrent le serpent cuire, tout en buvant de la bière au beurre et en chantant des chansons paillardes.

Au bout d'un moment, qui leur paru une éternité, ils enlevèrent la viande du feu. Harry le coupa en plusieurs morceaux et servit les jumeaux avant de prendre sa part.

Il mordit un petit morceau et soupira de plaisir. Il ne sait pas si le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang trompait ses sens mais c'était la meilleure viande qu'il avait mangé de toute sa courte vie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse. En plus, il avait une terrible gueule de bois. ça lui apprendra à boire toute la nuit. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que Fred et George n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

-Les gars, j'ai fait un rêve trop étrange ... J'ai rêvé que cette nuit, j'étais parti chercher Nagini et qu'on l'avait mangé

Il prit la fiole que lui tendait George en le remerciant et but la potion de dégrisement d'une traite. Il observa ensuite Fred, qui était figé, un peu plus loin. Il se leva et le rejoignit pour savoir si tout allait bien, il le trouvait un peu pâle. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bi ...

Il recula de quelques pas en découvrant un squelette de serpent sur le sol, il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Ils l'avaient bien mangé. Fred le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si maman le découvre, on est mort. Elle va d'abord s'évanouir car elle a peur des serpents mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle nous tuera dès qu'elle reprendre connaissance.

Potter passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il se demanda ce que ferait Hermione dans une situation pareille. Elle lui dirait d'avouer ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas cacher une information aussi importante. Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son côté Serpentard lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux garder tout ça secret.

-On l'enterre, s'écria-t-il soudainement.

Il transforma une pierre en pelle et commença à creuser un trou, rapidement aidé par les jumeaux. Ils mirent les restes du compagnon de Voldemort au fond et le couvrirent de terre. Alors qu'ils finissaient de tasser la terre, Molly arriva derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, tout en affichant un air innocent

-On a simplement fêter l'été

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que j'ai toujours des lecteurs, maintenant que nous sommes à la fin et que je ne vous ai pas fait fuir.

Est-ce que ça vous a plu?

À la prochaine

Lyn


End file.
